Vicious Circle
by joedan84
Summary: Chloe likes Clark, Clark likes Lana, Lana likes Lex, and Lex likes Chloe. It is a vicious circle with no one getting what they want. Lana and Chloe take it upon themselves to breal the circle, but what will happen when they do?
1. A little business proposition

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB not me! How Do I Get There? belongs to Deana Carter  
  
Author's Note: I know that by this point in time in the actual story line Lana has long since thrown out her pom poms. In this story she is still a cheerleader. Also, in my story there is no Lana/Whitney relationship. There isn't even any mention of a Whitney Fordman. The quote about the emotional minefield is from the episode Nicodemus. The song Chloe is singing in this story, is How Do I Get There? by Deana Carter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Do you like Clark" Lana asked Chloe walking into the Torch office Thursday morning.  
  
"Lana…huh?" Chloe responded confused.  
  
"You know what I said. Do you like Clark?" Lana repeated.  
  
"Wow, subtle is not in your vocabulary! But, the answer is yes, though he's a little 'preoccupied' as of late," Chloe answered, wondering if Lana would catch her hidden meaning.  
  
I have a little business proposition for you, Chlo," Lana said mysteriously.  
  
"I'm listening," Chloe replied wondering what Lana had in mind. If it has anything to do with getting her and Clark together, I'm out! Chloe thought.  
  
"You like Clark, but he likes me. I like Lex, but Lex likes you…"  
  
"Whoa," Chloe interrupted, "You like Lex Luthor? Did you actually say that Lex Luthor likes me?"  
  
"Do I need to use smaller words? Yes, I, Lana Lang like Lex Luthor. Yes, Lex Luthor likes you, Chloe Sullivan. Can I finish my thought?" Lana asked a little aggravated  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm interested. Please go on," Chloe said. Lana Lang and Lex Luthor? Lex likes me? Wow! How did those get by me?!? Chloe thought.  
  
"Like I said, you like Clark, but Clark likes me. I like Lex, but Lex likes you. So, that poses a bit of a problem. Here's my little proposition, I help you get Clark if you help me get Lex," Lana explained her eyes sparkling.  
  
"I expect you have an idea on how to accomplish this little 'proposition'?" Chloe asked inquisitively.  
  
"Of course," Lana replied, no hint of doubt in her voice.  
  
"Before Lana could explain further Clark walked into the office.  
  
"Hey, Lana…hi, Chlo," Clark said, his eyes never leaving Lana.  
  
At least Clark isn't totally ignoring me, Chloe thought as she and Lana said hi to Clark.  
  
"Chloe, I'll talk to you later…ok?" Lana said cryptically.  
  
"Alright Lana, later," Chloe responded upset with Clark and anxious about Lana's proposition all at the same time.  
  
"Nell needs me to take some paperwork to Lex, so I've got to go," Lana said, winking at Chloe.  
  
Chloe caught the double meaning. Not only would Lana get to be alone with Lex, but Chloe would be able to be alone with Clark. Chloe wanted so badly for Clark to feel about her like she did him, and she hoped Lana's plan would work. When Lana left Clark focused his dazzling smile on Chloe. Chloe felt herself blush like a lovesick school girl.  
  
"Hey, Chlo! What's the story this week? Anything worthy of the wall of weird?"  
  
"Nope, something much less dramatic. Kwan wants me to do an article on the new offices they are building in front of the school," Chloe responded.  
  
Then, a great idea came into her head. "Will you help me write it? I'm at a blank for creative words to describe plaster."  
  
"I'll always help you, Chlo. I have to do chores now, but I can help you tonight," Clark replied smiling.  
  
"How about seven o'clock in your loft?" Chloe asked. I wish I were with him in his loft right now! she thought.  
  
"Seven O'clock, Fortress of Solitude. Got it," Clark said turning to leave.  
  
No! Don't leave! Chloe thought. "Clark, will you do me a favor? My dad has the car in Metropolis today, so I have to walk home. Will you walk with me?"  
  
"I would love to walk the fair Chloe home," Clark said dramatically.  
  
On their way out they passed Lana at cheerleading practice. Chloe couldn't help but notice the look in Clark's eye as they passed her. It wanted to scream at him "She doesn't like you, she likes Lex!" but she kept her mouth shut. With his eyes on Lana Clark wasn't watching where he was going. When he bumped into Chloe she mumbled, "Yeah, I'm still here!"  
  
"Did you say something Chloe?" Clark asked, coming out of his trance now that Lana was out of view.  
  
"No," Chloe said, turning on her most charming smile and hoping Clark couldn't tell it was fake.  
  
She pretended to stumble and grabbed Clark's arm for support.  
  
"I'm so clumsy," she said, not removing her hand. As long as he didn't pull away she would keep her hand right where it was!  
  
Chloe started to sing under her breath, "How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me? Los in your lovin' arms, that's where I wanna be. You know I love…" she cut off abruptly when she realized she was singing out loud.  
  
"What are you singing? I couldn't recognize it," Clark said.  
  
"Just a silly song," Chloe said breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"We're here. I'll see you tonight at seven, okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"'Seven O'clock, Fortress of Solitude,'" Chloe said, repeating Clark's earlier words.  
  
They smiled at each other as Chloe took her hand from Clark's arm. She felt ecstatic as she let herself into the house. Seven O'clock she thought How am I ever going to be able to wait so long? 


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"May I help you Miss?"  
  
"Yes, I am here to see Lex Luthor. He is expecting me," Lana explained.  
  
"Your name, please," the butler asked.  
  
"Lana Lang," Lana replied.  
  
"Of course, Miss. Please follow me."  
  
Lana followed the butler as they made their way through the winding hallways of the Luthor mansion. You could get lost in here! Lana thought. They stopped abruptly at a massive wooden door.  
  
The butler opened the door and spoke to someone Lana couldn't see. "A Miss Lana Lang to see you, sir."  
  
"Yes, yes. Send her in," Lana heard Lex reply.  
  
Lana entered the large room, surveying what looked to be Lex's office. Her breath caught when she saw Lex. His blue eyes mirrored the fire on the other side of the room.  
  
"Miss Lang, how good of you to bring these papers to me," Lex said with a business smile.  
  
"It was no problem, Mr. Luthor," Lana said, adding to herself No problem at all if it gets me close to you!  
  
"Please, it's Lex."  
  
"And please call me Lana, Lex," Lana reciprocated.  
  
"As you wish," he answered, "May I look over the papers?"  
  
Lana felt like a fool. Smooth, she thought, there was actually a purpose for me coming here besides staring at Lex! "Of course, please forgive me," Lana sputtered  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Lana," was Lex's cool reply. Taking the folder he opened it to reveal several documents.  
  
"You should find the history of the Talon's profits and expenses, along with its estimated profits and expenses now. Many people are already showing a lot of interest in it," Lana explained.  
  
"Good, good," Lex said, perusing the documents.  
  
"Thank you again, Mr Luthor, for saving the Talon and reopening it," Lana said.  
  
"Lex, remember? And it was nothing. The Talon should make for much better business than a parking garage, Lana," Lex replied smoothly.  
  
His words stung Lana. Business, she thought, of course he didn't do it for me! Well, she and Chloe would see to it that he did start doing things for her and not just for business. She felt a great need to talk to Chloe about her plans.  
  
"Well, I have to run," Lana said trying to excuse herself.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lex asked.  
  
"Actually I have to meet Chloe to go over some business," Lana said.  
  
"At the mention of Chloe's name Lex's eyes sparkled. The sides of his mouth turned up as he said, "You girls have fun, and be sure to tell Miss Sullivan that I said hi."  
  
"I will," Lana promised exasperated. She knew exactly how Chloe felt! How can she handle feeling like this? Lana thought, and she's felt like this for so long! Lana vowed to get Chloe what she wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was five o'clock when Chloe heard her doorbell ring. She looked out her second story window to see Lana Lang standing on her porch. She ran to open the door.  
  
"Hey, Lana. What's up?" she asked. She knew why Lana was there, but she didn't want to pressure her.  
  
"Chlo, do you have a minute? Can we talk about Clark and Lex?" Lana asked.  
  
"Of course, my parents are gone so we'll have the whole house to ourselves. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
That would be great, thanks," Lana replied.  
  
Lana followed Chloe into the kitchen. With mugs in hand they trailed into the Sullivan's living room. Chloe sat on the couch folding her legs beneath her as Lana sat opposite her in a wing-back chair.  
  
"I have to leave at six thirty to go over to Clark's. He's helping me with an article for the Torch," Chloe stated, "But until then I am all yours."  
  
Lana giggled. "Well, I'm happy for you, even if it is only for school," Lana said with another giggle.  
  
"That's the only way Clark would have it," Chloe said, a little hurt and aggravated by Lana's laughter.  
  
Lana became serious. "We'll fix that, you'll see," she said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I hope you have a good plan. As much as I want Clark to snap out of it and start pointing his telescope in my direction, I don't want to hurt him in the process," Chloe explained sincerely.  
  
"Trust me, with my plan the guys won't even know what hit them! By the time we're through they won't have any clue how or when their interests changed from one of us to the other," Lana said excitedly.  
  
Lana's excitement was contagious and Chloe felt herself becoming a little anxious also. As Lana went into the details Chloe's smile got bigger and brighter with every sentence. 


	3. Heartache

Chapter 3  
  
"See anyone, I mean anything, through that telescope, Clark?" Chloe teased coming up behind him.  
  
Clark whipped around at Chloe's voice, blushing.  
  
"Deer in the headlights," Chloe said, not so much kidding anymore.  
  
"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.  
  
I could cry! Chloe thought. "'Seven O'clock, Fortress of Solitude' ring a bell?" Chloe said sharply.  
  
Clark couldn't miss the look of pure pain that crossed Chloe's features. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. I completely forgot! I'm all yours for as long as you need me!"  
  
"The amazing Kent charm at work. I feel special, you usually save that for Lana." Chloe couldn't help being rude. She wanted to hit him!  
  
Clark either didn't notice the meanness in her voice, or chose to ignore it. "Let's get to work," he said.  
  
Clark spread a blanket on top of the hay and they sat down to work. Chloe used every opportunity to touch Clark. She brushed her arm against his knee as she reached for a pen. She brushed her shoulder against his as she leaned over to read his legal pad. Clark didn't even seem to notice.  
  
I'll dye my hair brown and become a cheerleader, Chloe thought sarcastically, then maybe he'll notice me!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe caught me watching Lana! I'm so stupid, Clark thought, laying in bed trying to sleep. She looked so incredibly sad that I had forgotten about her! Some best friend I turn out to be!  
  
Still, he couldn't stop thinking of the way she kept brushing up against him. He thought there was a hint of something more than friendship in the touch, but brushed the thought off quickly.  
  
I am crazy, he thought. Chloe, like me? Yeah, right! She would never like me like that! She would just die if she knew what I was thinking. I must be sleep-deprived! I can fix that, he thought falling into a sound sleep. 


	4. Step One

Chapter 4  
  
Lana and Chloe were standing at Lana's locker after school on Friday.  
  
"Time to put step number one into action, Chlo," Lana said with a wink as Clark walked up.  
  
"Hey Clark," Lana said elbowing Chloe in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, hi," Chloe said.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Clark asked after Lana had elbowed Chloe a second time.  
  
"Actually we were just talking about you," Chloe said eyeing Lana and taking a step away to avoid anymore jabs. "Lana and I are going to the pool hall tonight. We would love for you to join us.  
  
"That would be great," Clark said, his eyes never leaving Lana. "Do you want me to drive?"  
  
"Sure," Lana said, "I'll be at Chloe's, so why don't you pick us up there at six thirty?"  
  
"See you girls then," Clark said, grinning at Lana as he walked out of sight.  
  
"Gag me!" Chloe exclaimed, "he never even looked at me. Don't tell me you didn't notice Miss Pom-Pom."  
  
"Yes, in fact I did. Don't worry Chloe, I don't like Clark. So, as of now you have absolutely no competition," Lana reassured her friend.  
  
"As of now?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Oh, Chloe! Come on! We have to find you something to wear," Lana said grabbing Chloe by the hand and dragging her behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Chloe's house all Chloe could do was stare as Lana ravaged her closet and dresser for the perfect outfit.  
  
"Why have you been hiding all these sexy outfits?" Lana asked amazed.  
  
Chloe just shook her head. I can't believe I'm letting Lana Lang pick out my clothes, she thought.  
  
"I've got it!" Lana cried.  
  
"What? It only took you an hour? I'm surprised," Chloe teased her friend.  
  
Ha Ha! You're so very funny," Lana said rolling her eyes. "Clark will just drool when he sees you in this!"  
  
"You expect me to wear that?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" Lana asked innocently.  
  
"It's just the…and the…and then there's the…and what's with the…" Chloe was at a loss for words.  
  
"Chlo, do you trust me?" Lana asked  
  
"Yes, I don't know why, but yes," Chloe responded.  
  
"Then you'll wear this," Lana stated triumphantly.  
  
"And what exactly will Clark's telescope girl be wearing?" Chloe asked.  
  
"What I have on," Lana replied.  
  
Chloe surveyed Lana's athletic shoes, jeans, and old t-shirt. "And you're making me wear this?" Chloe was appalled!  
  
"Well, I can't go looking prettier than you, not that it's possible," Lana said grinning.  
  
"Trust me, it's not," Chloe said glad she had the last laugh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lana gave a little shriek when the doorbell rang at six thirty. She ran downstairs leaving Chloe behind. Lana insisted that Chloe make an entrance.  
  
"Come in," she said opening the door to Clark. "Chlo, Clark's here," Lana yelled, as if Chloe didn't know exactly who was downstairs!  
  
Lana stood close to Clark at the bottom of the stairs so she could watch his reaction to Chloe. Not too close, she thought to herself, I don't want Clark to focus on me! As Chloe came into view Lana swore she heard Clark's breath catch. She watched as his gaze traveled from Chloe's knee-high black boots, up her legs to her black leather mini-skirt, then on to her red silk low-cut blouse. Lana had carefully French braided Chloe's hair, leaving out wisps to frame her face. Clark's eyes never strayed from Chloe as she came down the stairs. I'm good, Lana thought to herself.  
  
Clark opened the door and escorted the girls to the car. "Who's in front?" he asked opening the door.  
  
"Chloe is," Lana said pushing Chloe forward.  
  
Clark smiled helping Chloe into the car. After he made sure Chloe was safely in the car he opened the back door for Lana. As he walked around to the driver's side Chloe said, "Lana…?"  
  
"He can't keep his eyes off you, Chlo," Lana said squeezing Chloe's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so nervous," Chloe whispered, "I mean, this is Clark Kent, man of my dreams!"  
  
"Don't worry, Chloe. You're doing great!"  
  
Clark barely said a word to Lana on the way to the pool hall. Guys! Ana thought happy with herself. Lana caught him stealing more than one glance at Chloe's legs.  
  
At the pool hall Clark ran around the car to help the girls out. Lana was already climbing out, so he opened the door for Chloe. She smiled warmly at him when he offered his hand to help her out of the car. As she took his hand, her heart skipped a beat. Clark Kent is paying attention to me, Chloe Sullivan, she thought.  
  
"Ladies," Clark said offering them both an arm as they walked into the pool hall. Chloe looked timidly at Lana. Lana winked at her and the girls laughed.  
  
What am I doing? Clark thought, This is Chloe, my best friend! I never realized how beautiful she was! I'm here with Lana and all I can think about is Chloe? What is wrong with me?  
  
Both Lana and Chloe sensed Clark's change in demeanor. He tensed up slightly and focused on Lana.  
  
"Let's order a pizza," Chloe said trying to get Clark's attention.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lana said trying to save her friend embarrassment," "I'll go order it. Pepperoni, good?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Lana," Clark said not even acknowledging Chloe. He stared at Lana's retreating form.  
  
"Clark? Clark!" Chloe said trying to snap him out of his 'Lana- trance' that he was so good at.  
  
"Yeah, Chlo?" Clark asked trying to make his eyes stay on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking right at this very moment?" Chloe asked.  
  
"How lucky I am to spending my Friday night with the two most beautiful girls in Smallville," Clark answered.  
  
"Only the most beautiful in Smallville?" Chloe teased coaxing a smile out of Clark. "Well, I am lucky to be spending my Friday night with the most handsome guy in all of Smallville High School," Chloe teased, moving a little closer to Clark. Where is Lana, already? She thought, I am not good at this flirty-bat your eyelashes stuff!  
  
"Alright, you guys, pizza will be here in a minute," Lana said returning to the table. The DJ put on Hero by Enrique Iglesias. "Lana," Clark said taking her hand," Dance with me?"  
  
Lana gave Chloe a helpless look.  
  
"Go on, Lana," Chloe said defeatedly. Lana gave Chloe's hand a squeeze as she let Clark lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
"What were you and Chloe talking about while I was gone?" Lana asked smiling as Clark twirled her.  
  
"Not much," Clark replied liking the feeling of dancing with Lana.  
  
"You and her are really good friends, aren't you?" Lana asked.  
  
"The best! Chloe's great," Clark said glancing at his best friend. Chloe saw him looking and waved.  
  
"She talks about you all the time. She really cherishes your friendship," Lana said.  
  
"I do too, Lana," Clark answered getting a bit tired of talking about Chloe.  
  
"I'm glad you invited me to come with you tonight," Clark said.  
  
"It was all Chloe's idea. She likes hanging out with you outside of school," Lana explained.  
  
"Every other word that comes out of your mouth is about Chloe. You and her are becoming good friends aren't you?" Clark asked grinning. My best friend and my crush are friends, Clark thought, it doesn't get any better than this!  
  
"I didn't realize how wonderful she was, Clark. She is truly amazing," Lana replied.  
  
"The song is over, so let's not keep this wonderful, amazing person waiting," Clark said taking Lana's hand and leading her off the dance floor.  
  
"I need to freshen up," Chloe said when they reached the table, "Lana would you join me?"  
  
"Of course, freshening up is a good idea," Lana replied, linking arms with Chloe as they walked to the bathroom.  
  
"This is working," Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, I have other ideas," Lana said reassuringly.  
  
"What happened? As soon as we walked into the building he practically ignored me," Chloe said reapplying powder to her nose.  
  
"I don't know, Chlo," Lana said trying to an unruly strand of Chloe's blond hair back into place. "He acted like I didn't exist on the ride here, but something changed.  
  
"Yeah, he went back to 'Oh, Lana. Love of my life, Lana. Be mine, Lana," Chloe said dramatically, deepening her voice.  
  
Lana laughed. "Chloe, what if it's because he's scared?" Lana said becoming serious.  
  
Chloe turned around to face her friend, "What does he have to be scared about?"  
  
"What if he looked at you in that outfit and something clicked? I saw the way he looked at you when you came down the stairs. What if he suddenly realized that you were no longer his best friend but also a sexy young woman?"  
  
"He never noticed that I was a girl," Chloe asked confused.  
  
"Not exactly. Maybe he never thought of you as being sexy. Maybe before you were just cute-girl next door-Chloe and now you're gorgeous Chloe with a mini-skirt and great figure," Lana tried to explain., "Do I make sense?"  
  
"I guess that would scare him," Chloe said. Both girls busted out laughing.  
  
"When we get back to the table, ask me to play pool. I'll beg off and insist Clark play. You take it from there," Lana said.  
  
"Let's go win this scared little kid over," Chloe said linking arms with Lana and grinning.  
  
"Long time, no see girls," Clark said when they had returned to the table.  
  
"Did you miss us?" Chloe teased placing her hand on his arm.  
  
"Always," Clark replied smiling shyly at Chloe.  
  
"Lana, let's say we play some pool?" Chloe said.  
  
"Yeah, Lana. Let's play," Clark said looking hopefully at Lana.  
  
"You and Clark go play a game without me. I'm famished, so I'm gonna eat a few slices of pizza first. I'll be over in a sec," Lana replied.  
  
"Come on, Clark. Tear yourself away from Lana for just one game?" Chloe begged, "Pleeaasse?"  
  
"Alright, alright," Clark replied stifling laughter at Chloe's sad puppy dog face. He took Chloe's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. As they walked towards the pool tables Chloe looked back at Lana. When they both winked they broke into laughter simultaneously.  
  
"What's with you and Lana, today?" Clark asked.  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked trying to stop laughing.  
  
"I have my girls so happy together. You used to shoot looks of cold steel in her direction," Clark replied.  
  
"First of all, your girls? And second I never realized how sweet Lana is…" Chloe said abruptly cutting herself off. Talking about how great Lana is will not help my case, Chloe thought.  
  
"I am going to take you down Clark Kent," Chloe said grabbing a pool cue.  
  
"Think again," Clark replied smiling.  
  
"So, Clark, what is the one thing you want more than anything else?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to say love," Clark replied.  
  
"You mean Lana, don't you?" Chloe asked. I have to find exactly what kind of obstacle I'm up against, she thought.  
  
"I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Why not?" Chloe asked intrigued.  
  
"Let's see, what were your exact words? 'There are other girls that don't require you to walk through emotional minefield, so you can either stay up in your loft and play with your telescope or move on.' Does that sound about right?" Clark asked.  
  
"Still, what does that have to do with anything?" Chloe asked puzzled.  
  
"I just thought about what you said and realized that you weren't too far from wrong," Clark explained.  
  
"And who, might I ask, is the girl you are planning to move on with?" Chloe said teasingly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Clark replied grabbing Chloe and tickling her.  
  
Lana watched as her two friends chased each other around the pool table laughing. They look so happy, she thought, my plan just may work! 


	5. Lana's Turn

Chapter 5  
  
"Your turn, Lana," Chloe said Saturday morning picking up Lana's phone.  
  
He girls had spent all night giggling over Clark's every word. When they had gotten home, Lana had insisted Chloe spend the night. Lana had had Chloe sit on her bed, so that if Clark decided to 'play with his telescope' he couldn't help but see Chloe. Nell had to tell them more than once to keep the noise down.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lana asked.  
  
"I am going to call Lex Luthor and ask him to go to a club with us tonight," Chloe said matter of fact.  
  
"You are going to call Lex?" Lana asked amazed.  
  
"That's what I said…unless you want to," Chloe teased.  
  
"No, no! Go ahead," Lana answered, "I'll get the number, just let me find a phone book."  
  
"Okay, first, and I am reporter, I have every number for anybody in Smallville including Lex Luthor. Second, the Luthor mansion would not be in the phone book," Chloe said amused.  
  
"Go ahead, then," Lana pressed.  
  
Lana watched in awe as Chloe calmly dialed then held the phone to her ear. When someone answered Chloe pushed the button to turn on the speakerphone.  
  
"Luthor residence. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak to Lex Luthor, please," Chloe said.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," Chloe said.  
  
"Just a moment Miss Sullivan."  
  
Lana giggled and Chloe put up her hand to signal her to stay quiet.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, how nice to hear from you," Lex said seconds later.  
  
"You're too kind," Chloe said winking at Lana, "And please call me Chloe."  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Lex asked.  
  
Chloe couldn't believe the tone of his voice! Maybe Lana wasn't far from wrong about him liking me, Chloe thought smugly. "Well, Lana Lang and I are planning on going ot a dance club tonight and we would like for you to join us," Chloe answered calmly.  
  
"Clark isn't going to escort you lovely ladies?" Lex asked.  
  
If only he was, Chloe thought, but tonight is Lana's time to shine! "Actually, he wasn't invited."  
  
"I would love to accompany you. Why don't I pick you up in the limo at eight?" Lex said.  
  
Chloe wasn't expecting that. "The limo? You don't have to…I mean that's not why we asked," Chloe sputtered. If Lex thinks that we only want him to go because we want to ride in his limo then we're in trouble, Chloe thought.  
  
"Relax, Chloe. I know. It would be my pleasure," Lex replied coolly.  
  
"That sounds great! We will be at Lana's house. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"I'll just follow the direction of Clark's telescope," Lex said with a smile in his voice.  
  
"Very well then," Chloe said a bit put off by his statement," We'll see you then."  
  
"Good-bye, Chloe," Lex said.  
  
"Chloe hung up the phone. "If he makes comments about you and Clark all night, I swear I'll kick him!"  
  
"We've got to get him off the idea of me and Clark," Lana said.  
  
"You're right. As long as he has the idea of you and Clark in his head he will never think of you and him. He and Clark are too good of friends for him to 'make a move on Clark's girl' if you know what I mean. We'll just have to figure out a way to let him know that Clark is all mine!" Chloe stated.  
  
Lana laughed. "Chloe, you are a genius!"  
  
"Now it's time for me to work my genius on you," Chloe said, "He won't be as easy to play as Clark but I have an idea on how to play our Lex."  
  
Lana laughed. She realized she needed Chloe as much as Chloe needed her.  
  
"First things first, the ensemble," Chloe said picking up her purse and walking to the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lana asked.  
  
"Shopping. I saw the perfect dress in a little shop a few days ago," Chloe answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ooh, Lana! Lex Luthor won't know what hit him!" Chloe remarked.  
  
Lana was wearing a bright red, mid-thigh length, spaghetti strap dress that flared at the hips.  
  
"You look absolutely delicious!" Chloe said.  
  
"You make me sound like an apple! You look so conservative in that dress," Lana said laughing.  
  
Chloe was wearing a black long-sleeve dress. The hem was right at her knees.  
  
"Well, I can't go to a night club in jeans, or I would have! I left my hair down, that was as normal-everyday-casual Chloe as I could get!"  
  
"I'll have to get you to do my hair like this more often," Lana exclaimed.  
  
Chloe had pulled half of Lana's hair back into a loose ponytail leaving one strand to fall into each eye. She then curled it so it would flip under.  
  
"I absolutely love this dress! It's perfect for dancing," Lana said twirling so it would flare out at the hem.  
  
"Showy, yet not too much so. Just like Lex likes it…I think," Chloe said bursting out laughing," It's very tasteful, just like our Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Yeah," Lana said dreamily.  
  
Chloe burst out laughing a second time.  
  
"What?" Lana asked innocently.  
  
"That look! It's just like Clark!," Chloe tried to catch her breath, "Next thing we know you'll be buying a telescope!"  
  
"Chloe! We do have a very serious problem here that I didn't even take into consideration when thinking out my little plan," Lana said sternly. "Lex would never do anything to hurt Clark, and he knows Clark likes me."  
  
"Do you trust me?" Chloe asked immediately stifling her laughter.  
  
"Yes," Lana replied.  
  
"I have it under control. It will be okay. I will handle it Lana," looking her friend in the eye.  
  
"Okay, I trust you," Lana said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lana, sit down!" Chloe demanded.  
  
"It was eight o'two and Lana had been pacing from the door to window for the last ten minutes.  
  
"Chloe, it's eight o'two. He's not coming. Maybe he got in a wreck and he's lying in a ditch somewhere," Lana said wringing her hands. As she walked back to the window she squealed, making Chloe jump. "He's here!"  
  
"Okay, the words 'unleashing the inner Lana' come back into mind," Chloe said amazed at Lana's behavior.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Calm, down, first. Making an entrance will not work for Lex Luthor, so we wait for him to knock then calmly open the door," Chloe said.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Lana asked incredulously.  
  
"For the same reason you were last night. We've sort of switched roles. I am not romantically interested in Lex Luthor so I have nothing to be nervous about. Okay, there's the doorbell. Let's go catch us a Luthor," Chloe said winking at Lana.  
  
"Hello, Lex," Chloe said when she had opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Chloe, Lana," Lex replied, "You ladies look absolutely stunning."  
  
"Thank you," Lana and Chloe said simultaneously. That broke the tension and all three of them laughed.  
  
On the limo ride into Metropolis Lana daydreamed about Lex. She was surprised when Lana announced that they were at the club.  
  
The trio got through the door and was seated with no problem. When the waiter took their orders Lana ordered a martini to help loosen herself up. Chloe ordered a club soda, and neither girl was surprised when Lex asked for a martini, also.  
  
"Do either of you girls dance?" Lax asked looking at Chloe.  
  
"Lana is quite a good dancer," Chloe replied, "I have actually been told that I have two left feet."  
  
"I'm sure with a little practice you'd be excellent."  
  
"What about you, Lex?" Lana asked getting his attention.  
  
"Let's just say I don't have two left feet."  
  
As they laughed Jump Jive An' Wail started to play.  
  
"Ooh, I love swing dancing! Dance with me, Lex?" Lana asked touching his arm. She could already feel herself loosening up.  
  
"Actually, swing dancing happens to be my specialty," Lex said offering Lana his arm.  
  
Chloe smiled as they walked onto the dance floor. Wow! Who knew Lex Luthor, or Lana for that matter, could dance like that? she thought. She felt content as she watched Lex pick Lana up by her waist, then swing her back down. Her smile brightened as she watched the other two laughing together. The song faded out and a slow song came on. What's Lana going to do?" Chloe wondered when Lana didn't come off the dance floor.  
  
When the new song came on Lana walked up to Lex and put her arms around his shoulders before he could walk away. I must be crazy! she thought giggling to herself. She wished she knew what Lex was thinking, but with him there was no way to tell. Lana got caught in the moment and nuzzled Lex's neck.  
  
Lex stepped back a step, "Lana…"  
  
Lana was horrified. "I'm sorry Lex. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No, Lana. It isn't that. it's just Clark," Lex answered.  
  
"I have a feeling that Clark will be moving on very soon," Lana said glancing at Chloe.  
  
"What do you mean, Lana?" Lex was not to be fooled.  
  
"I just mean don't worry. Neither of us is going to hurt Clark. More than that, nobody is going to hurt Clark. I, of all people, will make sure of that. Trust me," Lana said.  
  
"I do trust you, Lana," Lex answered.  
  
"I would never hurt Clark, Lex and I know you wouldn't either."  
  
"I know Lana," Lex replied tightening his grip on her a little more.  
  
What just happened?!? Lana wondered. What does that mean? She couldn't wait to tell Chloe. Chloe would know the answers to all of her questions.  
  
Lex knew he shouldn't feel like this about Lana. He hadn't had someone to care about since his mother died. He truly did trust Lana, and knew she would never hurt his best friend. So, for now he would let her handle it. But, as always he would keep up his guard. He wasn't going to risk being played the fool. 


	6. Happiness

1. Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Clark," Chloe said walking up beside him on her way home from school.  
  
"Hey, Chlo," Clark replied throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I was hoping I'd see you."  
  
"You were?" Chloe asked flashing her trademark smile. "Whatever for?"  
  
Clark laughed and tightened his arm on her shoulders. "To see if you would come home with me and have dinner and maybe watch a movie."  
  
"Mmm. Mrs. Kent's cooking. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chloe said wrapping her arm around Clark's waist. "Oh, and it won't be so bad to be with you, either."  
  
Clark pretended to be hurt and used his free hand to tickle Chloe's ribs. The walk home was over for too quickly to please either Chloe or Clark. They were greeted by the smell of fresh-baked cookies and Mrs. Kent's warm smile.  
  
"Chloe, what a nice surprise. You don't come over often enough anymore," Martha said eyeing Clark.  
  
Chloe had to stop herself from laughing. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we Clark?" Chloe teased elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"You two go up to Clark's room and I'll call you down for a snack in a minute," Martha said shooing them up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks, mom," Clark replied kissing her on the cheek before leading Chloe up the stairs.  
  
When they had gotten into Clark's room Chloe turned to him. "Do you mind if I use your telescope?" Chloe asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"No, why?" Clark asked.  
  
"I want to see if Lana's home," she answered laughing at her own joke.  
  
"I'll give you something to laugh about," Clark said picking her up, throwing her on the bed, and tickling her until she cried.  
  
"I give up, I give up," Chloe said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Me too," said Clark laying back on the bed.  
  
Chloe laid back and put her head on his shoulder. I love him so much! she thought as he brushed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked.  
  
Clark laughed. "How soft your hair is."  
  
"Don't laugh," Chloe said turning onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows so she could see Clark's face. "I'm serious."  
  
"Well, it is soft," Clark said toying with her hair again. "But I was also thinking about how happy I am right now.  
  
Chloe smiled.  
  
"Clark! Chloe!" Martha yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Cookies await," Chloe said winking at Clark.  
  
"You two sounded like you were having a lot of fun up there," Martha said as the teenagers entered her kitchen.  
  
"Clark was attacking me," Chloe said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, there is milk and cookies on the table. I am fixing a pot roast for dinner and you are more than welcome to stay, Chloe."  
  
"That sounds great, Mrs. Kent. I just need to call my dad so he won't worry," Chloe said grabbing the phone and leaving the room.  
  
When Martha thought Chloe was a safe distance away she turned to Clark. "Why doesn't Chloe come over anymore?"  
  
"I guess I've just been too preoccupied with Lana lately," Clark replied.  
  
"Maybe you should change that Clark," Martha said pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear.  
  
"What do you mean, Mom?" Clark asked.  
  
"My dad said to tell you hi and thank you for letting me stay," Chloe relayed walking back into the kitchen.  
  
"Anytime, sweetie," Martha said sincerely, "Now eat those cookies before they get cold."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Chloe said grinning.  
  
Chloe found herself staring at Clark more than once while they were eating. What surprised her was that he was also staring at her. When they had finished he took her hand and led her to the barn.  
  
"Close your eyes, I have a surprise," Clark told Chloe.  
  
He made sure her eyes were closed, and then picked her up in his muscular arms. She squealed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I don't trust you to walk up the stairs with your eyes closed," he answered with a laugh.  
  
He carried her up the stairs and into his loft. He set her down and she frowned, not yet ready to let go of him. Chloe opened her eyes to find hundreds of glowing stars covering the walls and ceiling of Clark's 'fortress of solitude.'  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.  
  
"I thought you'd like it."  
  
"How long did it take you?"  
  
Her question caused him to wince. To answer required a lie. He couldn't tell her it took all of two minutes! He hated having secrets from Chloe, but maybe that would change soon.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Clark answered, "All that matters is that you like it."  
  
"Does Lana like it?" she asked slowly, a look of pain in her eyes.  
  
That question caused Clark to wince again. He walked over to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I don't know. She wasn't invited to look," Clark answered coaxing a small smile from Chloe.  
  
"Good," was all Chloe said as she reciprocated the hug.  
  
54. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
55. Lex found himself thinking about Lana frequently. He wondered what would happen next. He hated not being in control, but there was nothing he could do about it. Lex didn't like trusting people. Trust always ended in pain. But, there was just something about Lana. She cared so much about everything and everyone. It was refreshing. He couldn't remember his affection switching from the blond to the brunette, but at this point he didn't really care. 


	7. Hook, Line and Sinker

1. Chapter 7- Hook, Line, and Sinker  
  
2.  
  
3. Two weeks later Lana showed up at Chloe's house dressed to kill.  
  
4. "Come on, Chlo. Time for the last step of our little plan…the kidnapping," Lana said.  
  
5. "Coming," Chloe said changing into an equally amazing outfit.  
  
6. "Clark's first," Lana explained. "That way he can help if Lex puts up a fight."  
  
7. "Let's go," Chloe said smiling and grabbing her picnic basket.  
  
8. Clark was surprised when he saw Chloe and Lana drive up. He was even more surprised  
  
9. when they announced that they had come to kidnap him. The girls dragged him up to his room.  
  
10. "Put these on," Chloe demanded throwing khaki pants and a bright blue sweater at Clark,  
  
11. then shutting the door. Clark was too stunned to do anything but obey.  
  
12. Lana sped off after Clark was safely strapped into the backseat of her car.  
  
13. "One down, one to go," Lana said pulling up to the Luthor Mansion. "Now it's my turn!"  
  
14. "You're coming with us, so you can't get away," Chloe said to Clark taking his hand.  
  
15. They marched into Lex's mansion like they meant business. They saw Lex and Lana and  
  
16. Chloe shared a wink.  
  
17. "We're kidnapping you," Lana declared.  
  
18. Lex wasn't used to being talked to in such a way. "Clark?"  
  
19. "I have no idea what these two are up to? They just kidnapped me, too."  
  
20. "Let's go," Lana said taking Lex's arm. Chloe grabbed hold of Lex's other arm, never  
  
21. letting go of Clark's hand.  
  
22. "Hey! Why didn't you make him change his clothes?" Clark protested.  
  
23. "Look at him," Lana and Chloe said at the same time.  
  
24. "Point taken," Clark said dejectedly. Chloe squeezed his hand lovingly.  
  
25. Lana and Chloe looked smugly at each other as Lana pulled out of the circular drive. Lex  
  
26. and Clark could only look helplessly at each other.  
  
27. "Alright everyone, out," Chloe said when they had pulled into a parking spot at the botanical  
  
28. gardens. She pulled two picnic baskets from the trunk and handed one to Lana after they had  
  
29. entered the gardens.  
  
30. "Clark, you're with me," Chloe said.  
  
31. "Lex, you're with me," Lana stated.  
  
32. Each girl took a hold of her appointed guy and the couples walked in opposite directions.  
  
33. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
34. "Lana, what's going on?" Lax asked amused.  
  
35. "This was the only way I could get you alone in my terms, on my home turf, and where I had  
  
36. the upper hand," Lana explained.  
  
37. "I have to say it worked pretty well," Lex said with a smile.  
  
38. Lana grinned. "Let's eat," she said getting a blanket from the picnic basket and spreading it  
  
39. on the ground.  
  
40. "Did you fix this for us?" Lex asked.  
  
41. "Yes, and Chloe fixed one for her and Clark," Lana replied.  
  
42. "Clark and I are a couple of lucky guys," Lex said.  
  
43. Lex's mouth watered as he watched Lana taking then containers out of the basket. Among  
  
44. the array of food were containers of grapes, cheese cubes, and sausage…Lex's favorites.  
  
45. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
46. "You look so happy," Clark said watching Chloe pack away the leftovers.  
  
47. "I am. I really am," Chloe said, "I need to tell you something."  
  
48. "What is it, Chlo?"  
  
49. Chloe started to fidget. "Clark, we've been best friends for a long time."  
  
50. "Yes, we have," Clark interrupted.  
  
51. "Please, don't say anything or I won't have the nerve to finish."  
  
52. Clark nodded.  
  
53. "Anyway, I know we've been friends for a long time, but I've started to feel differently about  
  
54. you the last couple of months. I know you're in love with Lana, but…"  
  
55. "Chloe, I'm not in love with Lana," Clark interrupted.  
  
56. "You're not?"  
  
57. "No, I'm in love with you," he said kissing her cheek.  
  
58. "I love you, Clark," Chloe said softly.  
  
59. "You may feel differently after I tell you something. I've been keeping a secret from  
  
60. you…from everyone," Clark said afraid of Chloe's reaction.  
  
61. "Nothing can make me stop loving you, Clark" Chloe said taking his hand in hers, "What is  
  
62. it?"  
  
63. "I'm not what I seem to be. I mean I have these powers. Here, let me show you," Clark said.  
  
64. Picking up Chloe he started to run. It took mere seconds to reach the Kent farm.  
  
65. "Okay, power number one, super speed," Chloe said holding up one finger.  
  
66. "There's more," Clark said putting Chloe down and picking up his dad's pick up truck.  
  
67. Chloe was trying not to lose her cool. "Power number two, super strength."  
  
68. "There's two more, so far," Clark said getting more and more nervous about what Chloe  
  
69. would think of him.  
  
70. "So far?"  
  
71. "Well, I kind of acquire them over time. I mean I didn't get them all in one day. They sort  
  
72. of developed."  
  
73. "Okay, keep going. You said two more," Chloe said holding up two fingers.  
  
74. "Well, the first one is that I can't get hurt. I don't bleed, I don't get cut, I can't get a broken  
  
75. bone," Clark stated.  
  
76. "Alright, power number three, invincibility," Chloe said, "What was the last one?"  
  
77. "I can't show you that one. I have x-ray vision. Meaning that if I focus, I can see through  
  
78. things," Clark said waiting for Chloe to tell him he was a freak worthy of her wall of weird.  
  
79. Chloe was too busy processing all that information to respond to Clark.  
  
80. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me," Clark said stepping backwards.  
  
81. Chloe put her hand on Clark's cheek and Clark moved into it. "Like I said, nothing can make  
  
82. me stop loving you, Clark," Chloe said sincerely.  
  
83. Clark pulled her close and kissed her deeply. When Chloe opened her eyes they were back in  
  
84. the gardens.  
  
85. Chloe sighed, "My own personal Superman." She laid her head on Clark's chest and held  
  
86. him tightly.  
  
87. "Uh, Chlo. There's one more thing…"  
  
88. "It will be our little secret, Clark."  
  
89. * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
90. "Ask me that question now, Lex," Lana said walking beside the man of her dreams.  
  
91. "What is this all about?" Lex asked with a small grin.  
  
92. "Me and you," Lana said taking the arm he offered.  
  
93. "Go on," Lex said covering her hand with his.  
  
94. "I like you, Lex. I want to get to know you. I know you don't confide in anyone, but I want  
  
95. you to be able to trust me. I really care about you, Lex," Lana said nervously.  
  
96. Lex turned Lana around to face him. Then, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
97. There was something about the way he kissed her so gently, like he thought she would break.  
  
98. "Lex, what's wrong?" Lana asked.  
  
99. "I've never had someone that cared about me, or that I have cared so much about besides my  
  
100. mother. I've waited so long for someone to trust, and I've finally found her," Lex said kissing  
  
101. Lana again.  
  
102. "I'm glad it's me, Lex. I'm so glad it's me," Lana replied as he put his arm around her  
  
103. shoulder and they continued walking.  
  
104. "There's Clark and Chloe," Lana said happily, watching her friends come up the sidewalk  
  
105. arm in arm.  
  
106. "Looks like you were right, Lana. Clark did decide to move on," Lex said happy for his  
  
107. friends.  
  
108. "Do you mind if I act like a teenager for just one second," Lana asked Lex, her eyes  
  
109. twinkling.  
  
110. Lex laughed. "No," he said giving her a squeeze.  
  
111. "Thanks," Lana said before she ran at Chloe.  
  
112. When Chloe saw Lana and Lex she almost squealed. She kissed Clark's cheek, then ran to  
  
113. her friend.  
  
114. When they reached each other they screamed concurrently, "He kissed me! He kissed you?  
  
115. Yes!" Then they both squealed.  
  
116. The girls grabbed hands and started jumping up and down as Lex and Clark stood back  
  
117. grinning at their newly acquired girlfriends.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Look for this story's sequel, 'Broken Circle', coming by May first! The gang has been dating for almost a year, and Lex takes them to Metropolis for the week of their anniversary! Unfortunately it's not all fun and games! 


End file.
